What are you Hiding?
by Lyn's Tactician
Summary: A traveling tactician meets a girl on the plains of Sacae and winds up wrapped in an adventure to save Elibe. But is there more to him than meets the eye? Lyn/Tactician P.S. Possible FE: SS Crossover. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in any way (though I wish I did)

**This is my first fanfic so be brutal it will help me improve in later additions. I'm going to alter the dialogues so please don't hurt me.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem in any way (though I wish I did).**

'…' **thoughts**

"…" **speaking **

"_**Lyn" **_**emphasis**

**What Are You Hiding?**

**Prologue: A Girl from the Plains**

A young man around the age of eighteen with long light blue hair stirred slightly as he awoke. After he awakened one thought crossed his mind 'Where am I?' He looked around the room he was in and assumed that he was in a nomadic tribe's village based on the design of the structure. A noise outside broke him from his musings and a young woman around his age walked in carrying a bowl of water and a rag. She wore a blue tunic with a sword strapped to her side and her long green hair was tied back in a ponytail. She didn't seem to notice him as she went to a small table near the bed he was in. After placing the bowl and rag on the table she turned toward him and seemed startled by the pair of eyes looking back at her.

"Oh, your awake," The girl began," I found you unconscious on the plains. I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe and you are?"

The man didn't trust many people but when he looked at her face he felt certain that he could trust her, if only her.

"Drake, my name is Drake." The man responded quietly.

Lyn looked slightly confused as she said "Drake," he nodded "what an odd sounding name, but pay me no mind it is a good name. So Drake what were you doing out in the middle of the plains alone? Would you share your story with me?"

Drake really didn't talk about his past and for good reason, but he didn't want to lie to Lyn. Before he made his decision he was saved when he and Lyn heard a noise outside.

"Huh, what was that noise?" Lyn asked obviously concerned, "Drake you wait here I'll go see what's going on."

And before Drake could say anything she was gone. A few minutes later Lyn rushed back in and told said that bandits were attacking a nearby Ger.

She looked slightly flustered as she said "I-I have to help them. If there are only three I think I can handle them. Drake you stay here where it's safe."

Now years of experience had taught Drake that it was best not to get involved, but he couldn't bring himself to let her go out there alone so before she left he grabbed her arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked slightly irritated.

Drake simply said "I'm going with you."

Lyn looked completely shocked but asked "Well um… Can you use a weapon?"

He nodded and said "I'm okay with a bow and know some light magic but I'm a tactician by trade."

Lyn looked at him like he had two heads and said mostly to herself "A tactician what an odd profession… very well Drake we'll go together there's a bow in that trunk over there but I'm afraid I don't have a book of light magic."

Drake smiled and got out of the bed he had been in since being rescued revealing a heavy green cloak that covered his entire body except his hands and head. He hurriedly grabbed the bow and quiver of arrows shrugging them over his shoulder and he and Lyn both ran outside.

Drake scanned the field with a critical eye and realized that there was no cover so both sides were completely exposed. He examined their opponents and made a mental note that most of the bandits were drunk.

After a moment Drake began to give Lyn an overview of the plan. "You handle the one to the south of the ger it looks like he's drunk so attack him on his left to avoid him hitting you with that ax. Use your speed to your advantage. Meanwhile, I'll attack the one to the east and we'll meet up just southeast of the ger."

The two split up and went to their opponents. Drake easily dispatched his opponent with a well placed shot to the neck and hurried to the rendezvous point, once there he saw Lyn clutching a bloody arm. He ran over, took a vulnerary out of his pack and applied it to the wound which soon stopped bleeding.

"There's only one left, but he seems stronger than those two that we took on" Drake stated as he applied the medicine to Lyn's wound "we'll have to team up on him to bring him down." Lyn simply nodded.

The two cautiously approached the ger where the last bandit was Drake with an arrow ready to fire and Lyn prepared to draw her blade at any moment.

"What's this!" the bandit leader yelled "You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast."

What the bandit didn't realize was that Lyn had slipped behind him while he was talking or so Drake thought, but he did notice, a second before Lyn struck the killing blow he hit her with the blunt side of his ax. Drake saw this and loosed his arrow before the bandit could attack Lyn again. Batta blocked it and charged the tactician before he could fire another arrow. Drake dove to the side to avoid a swing from the ax, hitting his head on a rock in the process. He opened his eyes to see a sword coming out of Batta's stomach before he blacked out.

The next day Drake awoke back in the room with his head bandaged. He looked around and saw Lyn making breakfast.

She turned and said "Drake, your up, that battle yesterday must have taken a lot out of you it's nearly noon. Then again you did hit that rock pretty hard."

She went and sat next to him and said with as much conviction as she could muster "Drake I have a favor to ask. I want to travel with you."

To say this took him by surprise was an understatement he really wanted to say yes but he knew that if he did the question of his past would come up and he promised his mother and father to keep it a secret. After a moment he made his decision.

"I'll take you if your parents will allow it."

Lyn's mood took a drastic change after that "You want me to ask my parents for permission?" He nodded "My parents were killed by bandits six months ago. My people… the Lorca… I'm the last of my tribe." She explained sadly.

Drake took on a solemn expression as he thought 'She's just like me, she lost everything.'

Drake then smiled and said "I'll take you with me Lyn."

Her head shot up from looking at the floor as she looked at him, eyes questioning the truth of his statement, and when he nodded she jumped up and hugged him.

"Thank you so much! I promise you won't regret it, you'll be a famous tactician and I'll be your peerless warrior." She stated as she stood up proudly.

"That sounds nice." He said but his mind was on how he was going to answer her questions about him. Finally, he gave up after one thought 'This is going to be a long trip.' They planned out their travels until nightfall then went to sleep, Lyn out of anticipation, and Drake out of exhaustion.

**Please read and review. This is eventually going to be a Lyn/Tactician story but I need ideas on other pairings. (Male/female only please) **

**I'm gone.**


	2. Chapter 2

Me again, I hope you all read the prologue and reviewed because I really need feedback and critiques

**Me again, I hope you all read the prologue and reviewed because I really need feedback and critiques. Well enjoy chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any other ideas I used from other games.**

'…' **thoughts**

"…" **speaking **

'**Lyn' emphasis**

**What Are You Hiding?**

**Chapter 1: Footsteps of Fate**

It was the middle of Drake and Lyn's first night traveling together but Drake still sat awake in his tent, hounded by questions he couldn't answer. The most often of which was 'Why do I feel I can trust her? I mean, I've always had to hide myself from everyone, but why do I think that she might understand?' He didn't know, but to be honest he really didn't care. He had always been alone, but now he had someone who wanted to be with him but another thought lingered in his mind 'How long can it last?' As he tried to find the answer to these questions he slipped into a restless sleep.

The next morning came too soon for Drake since his mind was to preoccupied with figuring out his situation. He crawled slowly out of the tent and was greeted by the glaring sun washing over the camp. He glanced toward the fire where Lyn was making breakfast and crawled back inside. He went to his pack and took out a small wooden box. He sat down and opened it spilling its contents on his lap. The only item in the box was a beautiful pendant with a pure white stone hanging from the silver chain. He placed it around his neck and went to where Lyn was making breakfast.

"Wow! Your pendant it's beautiful!" a breathless Lyn told Drake as he sat across the fire from her.

"Thanks, it was a gift from my departed mother. I never really wanted to wear it 'till now." Drake replied with a sad smile.

Lyn, deciding it was best if she changed the subject, said "Today we reach Bulgar, it's a big commercial town here in Sacae and would be a good place to stock up on supplies." Drake merely nodded and she decided it was best to leave him alone for awhile. She got up and started to tear down the camp Drake joining her a few minutes later. An hour later they reached a bustling city with merchants crowding the streets with their wares.

"This is Bulgar!" Lyn said in a proud voice, "We can get everything we need he…"

"Oh, what fair beauty doth grace my eyes!" a voice interrupted from behind them.

Lyn turned to see who had interrupted and was met by a man in green armor bent on one knee with his hand outstretched to take hers. The man, seeing that he had her attention asked Lyn, "Oh, fair maiden would you grace me with your name or better yet your company?"

Drake was starting to get irritated and was about to say something but Lyn beat him to it. "Who** are** you?" she inquired staring at the man as if he were insane, which in Drake's opinion he was.

"I'm glad you asked milady." The man began as he stood. "I am Sain sworn knight of Caelin home of men, passion, and fire!"

Lyn, now thoroughly irritated with the man, replied "Shouldn't it be home of callous oafs with loose tongues? Let's go Drake."

With that she turned and left the man standing there staring at her back with a crestfallen expression plastered on his face. Drake followed behind a moment later. After gathering the necessary supplies for their trip the two proceeded toward the entrance to the city where two horses were blocking the gate with Sain and another man in red armor standing nearby. As they approached they heard Sain yell "Come on Kent! Live a little!"

Lyn chose now to interrupt by addressing the one in red. "Excuse me, but your horses are blocking the road would you be so kind as to move them?"

The man Sain called Kent turned and politely replied "Oh, my apologies milady we'll move right away."

Lyn seemed surprised but it soon faded as she said "Thank you. You at least (glares at Sain) seem honorable enough."

Kent finally turned to look at Lyn after moving the horses, but when he saw her he took on a confused expression as he asked "Excuse me, but have we met before?"

Lyn looked as if she was about to respond but was once again interrupted by Sain yelling "No fair Kent I saw her first!"

That was the last straw for Lyn so she tuned and left the city after saying, "Humph, It appears that there are no honorable men among Lycian knights."

Drake trailed behind just far enough to hear Kent yell "Sain you dolt!"

An hour later the two were well out of the city and off toward an altar that Lyn had told Drake people go to pray for safe travels. Suddenly Lyn yelled "Run we're being pursued!"

As they ran Drake asked "Is it those knights from town?"

Lyn turned and drew her sword as she said "No these men are out for blood.

Six men took up positions around the area leaving them no avenue of escape as the seventh approached them saying "Hey, girlie your Lyndis ain't ya?"

Lyn's face turned from one of determination to one of shock as she asked the man "W-What did you call me?"

The man acted as thouh he hadn't heard her as he said, "Such a waste a well time to die darling."

The man raised his ax to strike her down but a lance was thrust through his chest and a familiar voice stated "Such numbers against a lady! I name you cowards all!"

The bandit that was killed slipped off the tip of the lance reveling Sain wielding it with Kent a bit behind him. Drake and Lyn stared shocked until Drake finally said, "Never thought I'd be glad to see you. All well, short story: I'm a tactition, these bandits are after us, and you're listening to me now that you're involved."

The knights simply nodded as Drake told them the plan. "Sain there is a bandit guarding the bridge to the east, kill him but don't be stupid use a sword. Kent head for the one to the north then circle around and help Sain. Lyn you take the one to the south, use the trees for cover. I'll deal with the last one and we'll meet back here. Go!"

An hour later the battle was over and the two were informed of the knight's mission, to find Lyn and her family. Drake stood at the edge of their camp clutching the pendant around his neck thinking 'What do I do now? It was so much easier before I met her. I'd move frequently never stay in one place for too long, but now I want to stay with her. What should I do mother?' He was broken from his thoughts by Lyn's voice from behind him. "I'm sorry Drake", she began, "but this changes everything so I must ask what will you do?"

There was a long uncomfortable silence until Drake replied by saying "I said I'd let you travel with me, but now the roles are reversed. I'll be traveling with you now."

Then Lyn did something he didn't expect, she hugged him and said in a whisper "Thank you. I'm truly blessed to have you as a friend."

Those words affected Drake more than Lyn knew. He had been an outcast his entire life, but now he had someone he cared about who cared about him as well. Then, for the first time since his parent's death, he returned her embrace, but he still wondered 'Will she still think of me as her friend when she finds out?'


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took so long to update. My computer needed repaired and the antivirus programs updated. Well here's chapter 3.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or any other concepts I used.

'…' **thoughts**

"…" **speaking**

"_**Lyn"**_** emphasis**

**What are you hiding?**

**Chapter Two: Sword of Spirits**

_Nightmare_

Fire, death and destruction filled his sight as his mother ran with him in tow. The image of his father laying face down in a pool of his own blood was still fresh in his mind. But it seemed that no matter how far they ran their assailants were always behind them. A figure darted from the shadow of the trees and impaled his mother with a sword. With the last of her strength she threw a pendent to him and told him to run but he stood frozen in fear as his mothers killer, blade still covered in blood, turned revealing it to be… Lyn.

End Nightmare

Drake awoke in a cold sweat. These dreams of the night of his parent's death had been haunting him with increasing frequency since that terrible event. Though, lately his mothers killer had been Lyn instead of the masked figure whom he actually saw deal the final blow. He knew that he would not sleep after his awakening, as when he had tried in the past his mind would race with memories of that night. So instead he stood and left the confines of his tent hoping the night air may calm his mind. But, as he left he saw that he was not alone. Kent was sitting by the fire staring at the flames. He saw Drake and motioned for him to sit on the nearby tree stump. They sat like this for quite some time until Kent finally broke the silence.

"Why are you up so late?" he asked as he threw another stick into the fire.

"I couldn't sleep." Drake replied vaguely hoping he wouldn't press the matter.

Kent raised an eyebrow but said nothing, much to Drakes relief, and another silence encompassed them. This time it was Drake who broke it.

"I'm going for a walk." He said simply as he stood to leave but stopped when Kent motioned for him to sit again.

"What is it?" Drake asked as he sat down on the stump again.

Kent took a moment before replying, "I'm sorry, but in order to protect Lady Lyndis I must ask. Who are you?"

Drake sighed, he knew this would come up sooner or later, he had just been hoping for later so that he could disappear with no regrets as he often did when he traveled in groups. After a moment he had made no move to respond, but Kent continued to pry.

"You must know that I appreciate your skill and what you have done for Lady Lyndis thus far; however, if you are a danger to her I cannot allow you to continue to travel with us."

Drake stared into the fire and as Kent opened his mouth to speak again he interrupted. "My past is my own and shall remain as such, if that is an endangerment to Lady Lyndis then I will leave should that danger present itself. However, I will not leave before that danger appears for I intend to repay the debt I owe her for saving my life."

Kent stayed silent for what seemed like hours until he smiled and said, "I trust your word and believe you mean the Lady no harm. I apologize for my suspicions but I had to be sure I could trust you as it is my duty to protect Lady Lyndis."

Drake released the breath he hadn't known he was holding and smiled weakly. Despite his dream he suddenly felt extremely tired. Kent seemed to notice this so he asked Drake. "What woke you up? You're obviously exhausted."

Drake paused for a moment but finally said, "A dream, but I'd prefer we leave it at that."

Kent said nothing at first, but after a time he replied. "It's late, you should get some sleep. We have an early start to the alter tomorrow."

Drake nodded and went back to his tent and fell asleep almost instantly.

The next day the group reached the shrine, and not a moment to soon. Drake, who had to ride with Sain the entire way, was seriously tempted to fire as many arrows as he could at the obnoxious cavalier. After Drake and Lyn dismounted everyone started toward the shrine with Drake walking as far from Sain as possible to resist the temptation. Ahead of them Drake noticed a woman who appeared to be from the nearby town rushing toward them.

She approached them and in a slight panic she asked, "Are you all mercenaries?"

Drake and the others looked to each other and nodded, silently deciding that posing as mercenaries would make travel easier.

"Thank Goodness! You must help the bishop! I saw some local thugs heading over there. I think that they mean to steal the Mani Katti!"

Lyn's eyes widened and she immediately turned towards the shrine, but before she ran off Drake grabbed her arm.

Lyn turned and yelled, "Let me go! I can't let them take the Mani Katti!"

Drake walked in front of her, blocking the way to the shrine before letting go.

Drake stayed in front of her and calmly said; "You aren't going in there alone. We need information, we don't know the layout of this place or how many men there are, going now is suicide."

"I can't just stand here and let them take it!" Lyn countered.

Drake paused for a moment to assess the situation. 'Okay, Lyn will probably go now no matter what I say, but we still need information.' Drake sighed, realizing that there was only one solution. 'It's a risk, but I guess it's all we've got.'

"All right… Kent you and Sain head to the village and get as much information as you can, as fast as you can. Lyn, you and I will head to the shrine." Drake told the group somewhat reluctantly.

Kent was first to object. "What! That's much too dangerous! For all the reasons you already mentioned as well as…"

"I know that but we don't have much choice. We need to get there fast, but we can't win fighting the entire battle blind. So let's go."

Drake turned toward the shrine and walked away before anyone could complain. Lyn followed shortly after.

After a few minutes of walking in silence Lyn stopped and drew her sword noticing the three bandits approaching them. Drake turned and drew his bow as well. Lyn rushed the first bandit dodging his ax and slashing his leg before finishing him off with a quick stab to the heart. Drake readied an arrow and aimed for the second bandit before firing. However, his aim was off and instead of striking the bandit in the chest as he had intended the arrow lodged itself into the bandits' right arm. Drake readied another arrow and fired again. This time the arrow found its mark and killed the man instantly. Drake turned to check on Lyn but instead was met by a bandit who had crept up behind him. Drake jumped back to avoid the strike and reached for an arrow as he moved back to distance himself from his assailant. Before he fired the bandit collapsed revealing Lyn behind him with her sword covered in blood. They nodded to each other and continued toward the entrance to the shrine with their weapons ready just in case.

After dispatching another bandit and reaching the entrance Drake and Lyn took up positions on either side of the door. With a quick nod Drake kicked the door open and Lyn ran in slashing a bandit nearby. Unfortunately, this got the leaders attention. The man drew a large sword and charged at Lyn. Drake saw this and fired at the man but the arrow hit the wall harmlessly. By this time the man had reached Lyn and a duel had begun between them. Before Drake could do anything the section of wall that the arrow had hit crumbled and Sain and Kent rode through the new entrance. This distracted the man and before he turned around Lyn impaled him with her sword.

Drake watched this and was reminded of his dream. The scene of his mothers' death played over and over again in his mind. He suddenly felt like throwing up, but contained himself as an old man entered from the adjourning room and said.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you for protecting the Mani Katti."

Lyn replied, "I'm just glad we got here in time."

"Hm? Your clothes are you from the Lorca tribe."

Lyn's smile faded as she said, "Yes…"

"I heard about the incident. I'm so sorry for your loss, but take heart young one you still live, and the memory of your people shall live forever in your heart. Come, I shall remove the seal I placed on the Mani Katti, touch the blades pattern and pray for a safe journey."

Just as Lyn reached out to touch the blade it shone with a pure white light that covered the entire shrine and when it dimmed Drake was on the floor unconscious.

_???_

'Where am I?' was all Drake thought as he looked at the pure white area around him. He turned and saw a figure walking toward him. As the figure got closer Drakes eyes widened in disbelief. The figure was a petite woman with the same light blue hair as his own, green eyes, wearing a white robe and a pendent exactly like the one he wore now. This figure was his mother.

"H-How…" was all Drake could say as his mother closed the distance between them. When she finally made it to him she smiled and embraced him. Drake couldn't move he couldn't believe that his mother was here. He returned the embrace and they stayed like that for a few minutes before his mother pulled away. She then took off the pendant she wore and placed it around his neck before turning and walking away.

"Wait! Don't go!"

Drake tried to go after her but with each step she got further away and he remained where he was. His vision slowly faded to black and just before sleep took him a soft feminine voice whispered, "I'll always be with you."

Back at the shrine

"Drake! Drake! Drake wake up!"

"Huh…"

Drake opened his eyes and found he was staring at Lyn's face. Lyn saw his eyes open and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Oh, thank Goodness! I'm so glad you're okay!" Lyn cried as she released him.

Kent who was standing nearby added "You gave us quite the scare when you passed out."

Drake then noticed the room he was in. It was a small wooden room with scarce furniture besides the bed he was in and the chair where Lyn sat.

As if reading his mind Lyn said "The bishop let us stay here until you recovered. You've been unconscious for quite awhile."

With a groan Drake asked, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, but the bishop said it might have something to do with the glow from the Mani Katti." Lyn replied.

"Speaking of which why did the sword glow?" Drake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well it turns out that the Mani Katti can only be used by one person of it's choosing. The glow showed that it had found the one to wield it."

Drake sat up and said "So you the swords owner now huh." Lyn nodded.

Kent interrupted their conversation "Milady, it may be best to leave we must get you to Caelin as soon as possible."

Lyn turned back to Drake and asked, "You okay to travel?"

Drake smiled and nodded then Kent left the room followed by Lyn, but before Drake left he pulled out his pendant. The gem had changed somehow it shown brighter. Drake smiled and walked out of the room to his waiting companions.

**I kinda played off this chapters title a little so don't hurt me. Please review or I may take a break from this story to think of more ideas.**

**I'm gone.**


End file.
